Heavenly Aspiration
Heavenly Aspiration was a genius from Mohism and the one and only who stepped into the Eternal Life Being Realm. Appearance Personality Way of Puppet Heavenly Aspiration proved his Way of Puppet at the end of Ruism Holy Man’s era and before Heavenly Emperor proved her Way. If he was born in the second to the seventh eras, Heavenly Aspiration should have proved his Way as a Heavenly Way. A long time ago, some people obtained part of Mohism’s Way of Eternal Life, the ‘human puppetization’ technique and decided to sell it to the True Warrior Island. After the purchase, they altered the technique a little and said that it was some ‘Valkyrie’ technique they had gotten from the Norse. Afterward, Mohism disciples personally get into action and boarded the True Warrior Island. It was unknown what price the True Warrior Island had to pay to appease the Mohism, but it was estimated that they definitely lost a great deal of money. Vying for the Heavenly Way VIII When he was young, he did not challenge the Ruism Holy Man, only watching the battles between the Ruism Holy Man and the Eternal Life Beings, and deeply understood the strength of the Ruism Holy Man. Ancient Heavenly Court Era After the Ancient Heavenly Court was established, Heavenly Aspiration once met with the Heavenly Way. He didn’t challenge the Heavenly Way, only have a discussion of the Way. After the conclusion of the discussion of the Way, he left a body puppet in the Ancient Heavenly Court for the Heavenly Emperor to spur on. After the end of the Heavenly Court’s era, he didn’t appear much. However, there were his trails in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. There were signs he was studying ‘puppetry’. Many practitioners, after exploring some secret realms, have got the crippled puppet body that this Mohism genius fought in the depths of the secret realm, and obtained a lot of benefits from it. Tomb of Second and Third Heavenly Ways Just like almost all top Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings in All Heavens and Myriad Realms, Heavenly Aspiration went to Gem Territory for the Tomb of Second and Third Heavenly Ways. While exploring the Tomb of the Third Heavenly Way, Heavenly Aspiration was severely injured by the traps and arrays in the tomb. Upon hearing from Moon-like Fire that Tyrant Song is on his way, Heavenly Aspiration decided to personally come and deal with the ten Void Sun Protectors and Stellar Doomsday Beings. He exchanged the core in the body with the Furnace of Quasi-Eternal. With only a strike, they can feel the gap between themselves and this genius of Mohism. The pure white cloak transformed its shape, changed into a giant bow in Heavenly Aspiration’s hand – his cloak seems to have the same effect of different tunes played with equal skill with Song Shuhang’s Song Fat Ball. Three Stellar Doomsday Beings and Void Sun Protectors with ‘Weak Eternal Life Being’ Realm were directly killed. Another six suns with Eternal Life Beings strength were severely injured. They can no longer maintain their great sun form, falls down to the ground and weren’t able to move. Vying for the Heavenly Way IX In the present age, Heavenly Aspiration considers Tyrant Song as his one and only opponent. Challenging Ruism Holy Man At first, Heavenly Aspiration wanted to know the disparity between himself and the really amazing Ruism Holy Man. Since Tyrant Song once used the Shadow Holy Land to summon Holy Man’s obsession and fought against Fat Ball big shot with Holy Man’s avatar, he agreed to simulate Holy Man’s status. Tyrant Song started the fight with «''Pregnancy Gaze», using a pair of Eye of the Holy Man. The magecraft was powered down to maintain Holy Man’s strength. Heavenly Aspiration was able to endure the magecraft, proving that he is a powerhouse worthy of praise. The next attack used by Tyrant Song was the «Knowledge Is Power». A Gate of Space opened beside Heavenly Aspiration despite the ‘imperishable information blockade’ and ‘powerful killing array suppression’. The Gate of Space locked on Heavenly Aspiration just like his shadow. On the other side of the Gate of Space, Tyrant Song crazily hammering his fist into the gate. The iron fists entered the gate and exited through the gate that locked on Heavenly Aspiration. When the iron fists about rain on him, Heavenly Aspiration’s cloak started to protect him. Although he has never challenged Ruism Holy Man directly, but Heavenly Aspiration had observed from afar the battles between Holy Man and other Eternal Life Beings. he seen Holy Man used the «Knowledge Is Strength''» before. Tyrant Song’s iron fists unceasingly raining on the cloak, the first fist was able to leave a fist mark on the cloak. The fist’s strength then passes through the cloak’s defence, directly hammer on Mohism Heavenly Aspiration’s body. Challenging Tyrant Song Even though his will was thoroughly tempered he still wanted to cry so much that it took everything he have to respond to Tyrant Song's attempts to alleviate the atmosphere before saying goodbye. Primogenitor Puppets Any puppet created by Heavenly Aspiration was known as primogenitor puppet by Mohism. Heavenly Aspiration was able to simultaneously control several billions of puppets. These puppets were spread out in various realms and planes in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. The puppets have different behaviours and lives. King of Half Spider Puppet Before proving his Way, Heavenly Aspiration once fought against Northern Great Emperor by using one of the primogenitor puppets, the King of Half Spider Puppet. After the battle, the puppet was badly damaged and buried under a hundred metres of ice in the glacial world by Northern Great Emperor. Trivia Category:Eternal Life Being Category:Mohism